oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Illadrin Daelazar
Background Illadrin Daelazar is an Arcane Savant, but was not always so. Illadrin grew from a military family. Everyone was expected to join the military the day they hit maturity. But this was not what Illadrin wanted. He wanted to learn of the Arcane arts, the history of magic and all its wonders. Magic was always viewed as something for the weak in his family. When Illadrin heard what his family thought of his choice, he packed up all his books, and left that night. He spent days travelling towards his Aunt, the only member of his family to have any sort of Arcane talent. When he arrived, he was covered in dirt, and starving. He could barely stand. His aunt could barely stand to see him like this, and ushered him inside. Illadrin spent the next week recovering from his long journey. When he awoke, he begged for his aunt to let him stay, to teach him everything she knows. After much arguing, she finally accepted him as her student. Illadrin spent the next 70 years learning everything she had to teach. It wasn't a lot, but he was taught of the fundamentals of magic, some legends of old, long lost magic, and how to properly write, teaching him the skills of calligraphy. On the day Illadrin matured, he left his home, travelling to the Mystic college his aunt graduated from, in hopes he could learn more from her teachers. He was sent with an Ioun Stone, and a sigil to prove his lineage, and with a message from his Aunt "Always keep this stone close. It served me well when I was young. When the time is right, you will know what it does." When Illadrin arrived to the college, he showed the gate guard his Sigil, and was allowed entry. When he arrived at the receptionist's desk, he was treated with a very warm welcome. And was led to his room, where he would stay for the next 100 years, learning many things of ancient magic, the planes, and how they should conduct themselves as Noble sages, always searching for knowledge, but never stealing it, or using it for evil deeds. During his time at the College, Illadrin met a Beautiful, passionate Young Elf, named Aerisane. They both shared the same passion for the magical arts, though her's were more towards the Divine arts. Illadrin and Aerisane bonded over the years, growing closer and closer. In this Mystic college, it was not unfamiliar for students to bond like this, though, what happened later in life, was. After 5 years of being together, Illadrin and Aerisane gave birth to a girl. They named her Cinnara. Over the years, Cinnara started to show magical abilities, but at a remarkably young age, leading Illadrin to discover his daughter was born with Magic blood. This excited Illadrin, prompting him to learn as much knowledge as he can from the world. So every few years, Illadrin would go on expeditions and adventures, so he could return with a little more knowledge about the mysteries of magic, so he could train his daughter to become someone truly powerful, who can help forge the world. He would also give her a card from where ever he traveled to, with something he thought was gorgeous, so, in a sense, his daughter could imagine being there with him. After Illadrin had graduated, he chose to become a permanent teacher. One that taught the old, forgotten history of magic. He drew some students, but not a lot, for it did not help that he had such little info. As grand as the info was, there was not enough to keep a steady flow of students. This was unacceptable for Illadrin. After a few weeks of preparing, Illadrin said goodbye once more to his wife and daughter, and set off into the horizon, searching for something truly magnificent. Personality Illadrin is both a loving father and husband, and as such, has a tendency to lookout for the safety of others. Be they stranger, or friend. Though Illadrin isn't the wisest man, he is always willing to give his fatherly advice to those who would take it. Illadrin, despite specializing in the Evocation school, was never a fan of combat. But due to the war with the Orcs near Haven, Illadrin forced himself to step up to the plate, becoming a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, not only because of his spells, but because of his ability to inspire others into acts of bravery, and his strategies. Illadrin is not one to waste knowledge, no matter how small, and is always willing to learn. He prides himself on his arcane talent, and isn't afraid to show it. The thing Illadrin loves the most, 2nd only to his Wife and Daughter, is magic. He believes that that all magic is not inherently evil, it is those who wield such power, that must be viewed with caution, "Magic is to serve Man, never to rule over them" a teaching Illadrin learned during his days at his college. History Illadrin's life has been a complicated one, since his arrival in Haven. In his first weeks, he joined an adventuring guild named "The Twin Dragons". Months later, 2 of the founding members raised a dragon tainted by evil too quickly, before anyone was able to turn it from the evil laying inside it. The dragon went on a rampage, killing dozens of innocent people. After these 2 members were exiled, Illadrin picked up the reigns, trying to bring back their tarnished name of the guild. For a while, he was doing good. But one fateful day, an accident happened to him on the battlefield. Illadrin was ambushed by several swamp giants. In retaliation, Illadrin attempted to cast a spell with his blood magic, but it backfired, draining his entire body of his blood. Yet, Illadrin still lived, or so he thought. Weeks later, Illadrin learned that something both terrible, and wonderful happened to him. He had noticed over time, his decreasing desire for food, water, and sleep, and that he felt much, much younger. He had discovered he'd become a... Vetala Vampire. Over time, he began to research ways to bring himself to even stronger levels, later increasing his power even further by becoming an Undead Lord. For a time, he kept his power in check, making sure he did not harm his friends. But, one day, Toriel overstepped, and drew out Illadrin's inner beast. He slaughtered her, turning her into one of his kind, unleashing a chain of events that would once more, ruin The Twin Dragons. Toriel's Lover, Zachariah, confronted Illadrin about his being a Vetala, accusing him of corrupting his entire guild into Vetala. Zachariah offered Illadrin one chance to turn back, through an artifact he had in his possession. Illadrin wanting to use his power for good, refused, trying to explain himself as best he could, but Zachariah would not listen. Zachariah teleported out of The Twin Dragons, onto his airship, and proceeded to bombard it with a hail of artillery. But, this was not the end for Illadrin, for his old friend, Gorefang, dragged him out of the wreckage, and was able to convince Zachariah to cast the spell anyways. Zachariah seeing the good intentions both Gorefang and Illadrin have both done in the past, agreed. Once Illadrin had awoken, he could feel his heart beat, once more, and... his old, aching bones. On the same day, Toriel sent Illadrin a message. She wished to meet, and that she would return Illadrin's wedding ring. Despite how much he hated Toriel, now, begrudgingly accepted. When they met, Toriel indeed offered the ring to Illadrin, but, not without a price. The ring had been cursed to forever be bound to him, and shatter, should he turn evil. But, due to Illadrin's time tainted as a Vetala, he was already cursed with the taint of evil, and can no longer wear his ring, until he can find a way to redeem himself. Friends Most of those belonging to The Twin Dragons: Illadrin, though not one of the founding members, was among the first recruited. He had heard of their first feat; taking on a pair of "Twin Dragons," and saw this as an opportunity to adventure the land of Vaniya, and discover many things he could teach his daughter. Over time, Illadrin befriended most of those belonging to the guild. Though, his loyalty has faltered ever since Varstivus and Rexus insisted on rapidly feeding, and giving power to a dragon that was only recently hatched, Xakis, ignoring Illadrin's warnings of what will happen, and when he heard one of the founding members, Rexus, stole almost all of their earned gear, in an attempt to bring back Xakis. Enemies Lord of the Strings: Illadrin does not know much of the mysterious man, but, what he does know, and what he has experienced, makes this man someone Illadrin seeks to stop, permanently. He is one of the causes behind Xakis being born an evil dragon. Xakis: Illadrin's greatest regret. Xakis was to be a solution to the war brewing near Haven, but due to the treachery of the Lord of the Strings, and Varstivus and Rexus's incompetence, Xakis became an untamed monster. One that wants only power, and will do whatever it can to gain more. Illadrin does not hate Xakis, fore it is not his fault that he is like this, but nonetheless, Illadrin wishes to stop Xakis, before he causes any further damage. Toriel: He once viewed Toriel as a trusted ally, an apprentice, and even, a daughter. But, one fateful night, both of their lives changed forever. Toriel lured Illadrin into her store, and seduced him, or more specifically, the darkness dwelling inside of him. His inner monster was unleashed, and killed her, turning her into one of his underlings. Toriel, not seeing it as her fault, sought out to ruin Illadrin's life, stealing his wedding ring, and inadvertently sending her lover: Zachariah after him. In the following days, Zachariah destroyed Illadrin's Guild, and everything he owned inside. Leaving him with nothing left to his name. Everything Illadrin has worked for, destroyed in an instant. Dreams Illadrin's more selfish dream is to become the strongest Arcane user, of his generation, and beyond. But, his true dream, is to make the world a safer place for his daughter to grow up in, so she can live a happy life. Category:Inactive